The current assignee's Finnish Patent No. 82,954, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,401 which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, describes a device for removing mist arising in high-pressure washing of a wire in a paper or board machine. In the disclosed device, a washing jet is directed at the wire from one side of the wire to thereby wash the wire, and a suction effect is applied through a suction device to draw the washing mist arising during the wire-washing, and a direct result thereof, at the opposite side of the wire. Preferably, a suction duct of the suction device is placed inclined in relation to the running direction of the wire so that an acute angle is defined between the suction duct at its opening and the running direction of the wire and opens in relation to the running direction of the wire, i.e., is aligned in line with the running direction of the wire, such that the mist can be guided accurately into the suction duct of the suction device as it is carried along with the wire. Moreover, in the device, at the forward side of the suction duct in relation to the running direction of the wire, a separate rib is employed which can be adjustably positioned relative to the suction duct. By means of the rib, it is possible to regulate the guiding of the mist into the suction duct and moreover, by its means, a detrimental effect of the boundary layer of humid air carried on the face of the wire upon the suction process is prevented.
Moreover, the assignee's Finnish Utility Model Application U930584 of earlier date, corresponding to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/350,273 which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, describes a device for removing washing mist in which the rib that can be positioned in a device such as described in FI 82,954 has been replaced by a stationary, relatively wide ceramic or equivalent rib, which may engage with and contact the wire. In such a case, the absorption of mist out of connection with the device is intensified further. In this construction, it is possible to use a plastic rib which has been reinforced, for example, by means of wear-proof additive components. The rib may also be a ceramic one. As the wire may reach contact with the rib face in this device, by means of the rib it is possible to deflect the wire to continuously keep the wire in contact with the rib to thereby enable adjustment of the tension of the wire.